


Анаморфоз

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Tortue, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Эта история не о любви. Эта история о призраках.АУ, где Стив и Баки вместе упали с поезда.





	Анаморфоз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779244) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 

> Прим. переводчика:  
Анаморфоз — преднамеренно искажённое изображение, которое при рассмотрении с определённой точки принимает правильный вид. Смысл анаморфоза заключается в наблюдении за тем, как образ неожиданно появляется из ничего поначалу не говорящей формы.

Сейчас зима, и Баки Барнс мёртв.

* * *

В 1945 Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс падает с поезда. Настоящая трагедия: внезапная и скоропостижная, и Стив Роджерс остаётся висеть с протянутой рукой, второй схватившись за скользкий полудюймовый поручень.

Только представьте: мокрая от пота перчатка и пальцы оцепеневшего от шока человека.

Поезд кренится.

Да, давайте придерживаться фактов. Поезд кренится. Щит тихо дребезжит.

Двое мужчин падают на землю.

* * *

Сверху на нём чьё-то тело. Стив. Он узнал бы это тело где угодно — его запах и рваное дыхание в ухо.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Баки. От боли он почти ничего не видит и не может вдохнуть, но поднимает руку и мягко гладит Стива по голове. — Чёртов идиот.

— Не мог же я оставить всё веселье тебе, — говорит Стив. Он улыбается, и на зубах у него кровь.

Снег на земле уже окрасился в розовый и становится всё краснее. Баки даже смотреть не надо — и так знает, что не жилец.

Но ничего страшного. Он жил в долг с самого отплытия. Он знал, что не выберется из войны живым; жалеет лишь о том, что Стив здесь вместе с ним.

— Прости, — говорит он. Его рука по-прежнему лежит на Стиве, обхватив за загривок. — Не хотел, чтобы ты это видел.

— Заткнись, — говорит Стив. Его дыхание согревает щеку Баки. — Оставайся со мной, Бак.

Баки поднимает голову и почти инстинктивно прижимается губами к Стивовым — совсем мимолётное касание.

— Прости, — повторяет он. — Всегда хотел.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Стив и упирается лбом в лоб Баки, и он дышит Баки в рот… — Сделай так ещё раз. Ради меня, Бак, пожалуйста…

Лицо у Стива влажное. Баки прижимает ладонь к мягким коротким волоскам на затылке Стива и целует его, целует так, будто больше ничего не имеет значения.

* * *

В двух милях к востоку идёт Красная армия.

Они не умрут в объятиях друг друга. Они не окажутся схоронены в безымянной могиле, свернувшись друг подле друга под снежным одеялом.

Эта история не о любви. Эта история о призраках.

* * *

Он медленно просыпается. Рука настойчиво пульсирует. Он опускает взгляд и чувствует, как горло сжимается при виде кости.

— Стив, — хрипит он. — Где Стив?

Ремни на груди не дают сдвинуться с места. Он напрягается, пытаясь их разорвать, и острая боль, пронзившая голову, на мгновение ослепляет.

— Твой друг умер, — доносится сверху голос. Он лишён эмоций и попросту констатирует факт.

— Заткнись, — от ярости перехватывает дыхание. Ярость обрушивается на него в одночасье, точно вспышка огня. — Даже не смей.

— Он мёртв, — повторяет голос. — Умер почти сразу, как мы обнаружили ваши тела.

Рука подносит к его губам чашку. В рот вливается жидкость, и он давится, кашляя слюной и кровью. Его выворачивает снова и снова, хоть желудок и пуст.

Горло горит.

— Лжецы, — говорит он, едва узнавая собственный голос. — Грёбаные лжецы.

Кто-то опускает руку. Кто-то вжимает в него иглу, кто-то открывает капельницу. Пламя разливается по венам и, будто выжегши всю стойкость, заставляет его дрожать.

— Лежи спокойно, — доносится голос. На нём чьи-то руки, чья-то ладонь накрывает рот, другая — прижимает плечо, а после раздаются жужжание пилы и крик.

Лезвие вгрызается в его плоть, а горло пересохло, и он дрожит, разлетаясь на куски под чьими-то руками. Они разорвут его, переберут развалины и соберут обратно пустым.

Свет над головой мигает. Кто-то кричит.

* * *

Год 1949, и Солдата выводят из крио. Он не реагирует, когда к конечностям вновь приливает кровь. На ресницах у него иней, на плече — красная звезда, и он не спрашивает о Стиве.

— Для тебя есть задание, — говорят ему.

Глаза Солдата цвета бледного льда. Он протягивает руку, и ему вручают папку.

Он принимается читать. Он не спрашивает о Стиве.

* * *

Солдат просыпается, год 1953. В кресле напротив сидит мужчина.

— Для тебя есть задание, — говорят ему. — Будешь работать с Капитаном.

Капитан высокий, светловолосый и красивый. Солдат глядит на него, глядит неотрывно.

Когда Капитан встречается с Солдатом взглядом, глаза у него очень синие.

Капитан издаёт гортанный звук. Он поднимается и делает шаг вперёд.

— Капитан, — техник кладёт ладонь Капитану на плечо. Руки Капитана вздымаются — крик, проблеск кости, и техник падает на спину, схватившись за руку.

Солдат наблюдает, как Капитан подходит ближе. Дышать становится тяжело.

Капитан наклоняет голову и протягивает ладонь, чтобы коснуться лица Солдата. Он открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука.

Капитан высокий, светловолосый и красивый, и он большим пальцем гладит Солдата по щеке.

Раздаётся ужасающий звук, и Капитан оседает. Он сворачивается на полу, и лицо его искажается от боли.

Солдат наблюдает, как они уводят Капитана. Пальцы левой руки сжаты в кулак — кто-то разгибает их один за другим.

— Кто он? — спрашивает он. Слова срываются с поразительной лёгкостью.

Никто ему не отвечает. Они возвращают его в крио, и он не сопротивляется.

* * *

(В другой комнате дальше по коридору Капитана привязали к столу.

— Кто он, — спрашивают его, — что ты вспомнил?

Капитан стискивает челюсти, закрывает глаза и не произносит ни слова.)

* * *

Солдат просыпается, год 1957. В кресле напротив сидит мужчина.

— Для тебя есть задание, — говорят ему. — Будешь работать с Капитаном.

Капитан высокий, светловолосый и красивый. Его взгляд скользит по Солдату, точно по тени.

У Капитана в руке файл, у Капитана есть задание. У Капитана есть цель, есть план, и глаза у него льдисто-синие.

Солдат поднимается и шагает к нему.

— Солдат, — резко зовёт кто-то. Он не обращает внимания.

Когда он подходит к Капитану, Капитан глядит на него склонив голову. Солдат плавно опускается на колени и кладёт голову Капитану на бедро.

Капитан издаёт удивлённый звук, и его рука опускается Солдату на загривок. Ладонь у него тяжелая, и этого достаточно. Солдат медленно выдыхает и дрожит под прикосновением.

* * *

Говорят, что Солдат верен Капитану. Это ложь.

Солдат следует за Капитаном, будто стрелка компаса — за севером, а в глазах у него обожание и любовь. Он бы умер за Капитана, он бы лёг Капитану под ноги и позволил бы ему наступить на собственное горло.

Вот настоящая правда: можно стереть воспоминания из головы, но тело продолжит помнить.

* * *

Иногда Капитан после пробуждения тихо выскальзывает из крио и глаза у него по-прежнему колючи от холода. Он смотрит на Солдата вдумчиво, как подобает оружию, и во взгляде нет любви.

Это хорошие дни.

Кураторы разрешат Солдату подняться с кресла, Капитан будет говорить с Солдатом на беглом русском, и Капитан с Солдатом уйдут: Капитан — на шаг впереди, Солдат — у правого локтя. Капитан не будет оглядываться, чтобы проверить, идёт ли Солдат за ним, но этого будет достаточно.

Но иногда Капитан выходит из крио с задушенным криком, и глаза у него очень синие. Он смотрит на Солдата нахмурившись, будто с вопросом, ответа на который Солдат не знает.

В такие дни Капитана уводят. Сажают в кресло и криокамеру, а Солдату остаётся задание, на которое ему плевать, и кураторы, на которых ему плевать не меньше, в то время как у Капитана ускоряется дыхание и леденеет в лёгких.

Это плохие дни.

* * *

Год 1965, Солдат не спит уже три дня.

Солдат в тёмно-синей куртке на мокрой и холодной крыше, откуда открывается вид на Париж. Солдат смотрит через прицел винтовки, Солдат скучает по Капитану.

Три дня назад Капитан посмотрел на Солдата склонив голову и коснулся ладонью красной-красной звезды на плече Солдата. Три дня назад они забрали Капитана, и у Солдата теперь ноет в груди.

Капитан должен был быть здесь под затянутым тучами небом, ботинки Капитана должны эхом отдаваться по скользкой брусчатке, но вместо этого Солдат лежит животом на мокрой и холодной крыше, ожидая жену политика.

Ветер не меняется. Тени медленно движутся над Солдатом. Солдат неподвижно — совсем неподвижно — считает удары сердца.

В облаках появляется просвет — резкий, пронзительный синий.

Солдат моргает от внезапного света.

* * *

Год 1965, Солдат пропал. Так они сказали Капитану — это всё, что он знает.

Капитан никогда не был в Париже. Тем не менее он уверенно шагает по тёмной брусчатке. Взгляд его не задерживается на Консьержери и Дворце правосудия, когда он проходит мимо.

На берегу Сены возвышается камень и витражное стекло. Он замедляет шаг и поднимает глаза на окно-розу.

(Во время освобождения Парижа он, глядя на то же самое окно, чувствовал прилив удивления оттого, что нечто столь хрупкое выстояло против жестокости войны.

Но нет. Капитан никогда не был в Париже.)

Солдат ждёт внутри.

Капитан смотрит на него, переминается с ноги на ногу и нападает.

* * *

Солдат на шестьдесят фунтов тяжелее Капитана, и у него нет причин оставлять Капитана в живых. Вот только, когда всё заканчивается, это Капитан оказывается на Солдате сверху, упёршись коленями в бока Солдата, а руками — в его руки.

— Вернись на базу, — говорит Капитан. А затем совсем тихо добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

И Солдат, приподнявшись, совсем коротко прижимается губами к губам Капитана и выдыхает:

— Стив.

Стив — имя, бывшее мёртвым двадцать лет, вернулось к жизни в устах Солдата.

Глаза у Капитана синие — они синее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он поднимает дрожащую руку и кладёт ладонь Солдату на лицо, где начинает темнеть синяк.

(Капитан никогда не был в Париже.)

Он говорит…

Он говорит…

* * *

Капитану с Солдатом не было суждено оказаться в книгах по истории, но поля и сноски этих книг принадлежали им, их тени скрывались за хрустящими белыми страницами.

Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс погибли в 1945. Но их призракам удалось пожить чуть дольше.

Год 1965, человек, бывший Стивом Роджерсом, и человек, бывший Баки Барнсом, поднимаются с пола собора. Они держатся за руки.

Они выходят из-под высоких сводчатых потолков в ночь, прочь из памяти и из истории.

Все призраки однажды должны обрести покой, и это — их.


End file.
